Pokemon of the Caribbean
by Darkraptor20
Summary: Eevee is given a strange book from a Gardevoir. Upon opening it and writing down a sentence, the book begins to glow as it absorbs Eevee and his friends into its pages, where adventure awaits!
1. Library Field Trip and Eevee's Gift

**All Dogs go to Heaven: The Charlie Chronicles **

**Pokemon of the Caribbean **

**By: Darkraptor and Ninetalesuk**

**Prologue**

A week has past since Ninetales was able to find his lost twin sister, Vullen Fox, from Belladonna. Being relieved, brother and sister were reunited again, but with a small problem… Ninetales' apartment was getting too full of guests. Vullen decided to have everyone stay at the old mansion, where it was theirs now. After an agreement, Ninetales and his friends moved into the now dubbed Fox Manor to live a new life. After cleaning all the rooms, hallways, and convincing Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, and Eevee that there were no zombies, ghosts, or demons inside, the gang decided to take a break at the Flea Bite Café, where our story begins.

**Flea Bite Cafe**

Gerta was glancing at Ninetales and Vullen, sleeping by leaning against each other on the couch, "How are they doing, Shaina? What are they asleep for?"

"Well, since Ninetales' apartment got... Overbooked," said Shaina, "Vullen decided to use the old mansion as their new home".

"So, you guys moved?"

"Yep"

"Then, why are they asleep?"

"We've been cleaning it from the inside. The outside's still a disaster zone".

"And Vullen's not going to clean it up," sighed Angel Charlie as he laid his head on the counter, Angel Sasha following.

"Why not?"

"She said something about 'liking the Haunted Mansion' look to it," said Angel Sasha, "Go figure, spooky outside, livable inside".

Shaina slightly giggled, "Then, Ninetales said that the haunted stuff is already with us... Charleon, Eevee and the three Stooges".

"Speaking of which, where are those guys?"

"I haven't seen them since the mansion cleanup".

"Shaina," yawned Ninetales, opening his eye slightly, "Do you remember that big room with all those plugs?"

"Oh brother," sighed Angel Charlie, getting up, "They're not going to waste their lives playing video games and watching TV all the time. I'm going to have a chat with them". Angel Charlie glowed blue as he disappeared, heading back to Fox Manor.

"If Charlie's gonna try and speak to those five, he should talk to a brick wall!" laughed Ninetales, waking Vullen up.

"What I miss?" yawned Vullen as she stretched.

"Nothing important".

**Fox Manor: Foyer**

"Sasha, Itch, um... Itch," said Angel Charlie as he appeared, but then stopped as he saw his counterpart, his face blank and his eyes glowing light blue, "Huh? Is he okay?" He waved his paw in front of Charlie, but no response.

"He's fine," said Itchy, "He just made a small mistake".

"Mistake?"

"This Charlie is hypnotized," said Sasha, "By Kristen".

Angel Charlie slaps his forehead, "Eevee and Mongolia, huh?"

"Yep," said Itchy, "She rewrote Charlie's mind to not get angry at Eevee".

"I'm amazed that Charlie had a mind to become affected," giggled Sasha.

"What… wha?" said Charlie, blinking his eyes and shaking his head, "What's going on?"

"Charlie," said Itchy, "Eevee just said you look good in a bikini!"

"WHAT!! EEVEE!! WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON HIM, I'LL… I'll… Um…" Charlie scratched his head, unable to complete the sentence.

Itchy hi-fives his counterpart, "It worked!"

"Okay, now, to settle with Eevee and those other guys," said Angel Charlie as he headed upstairs.

**Fox Manor: Game Room**

"Ha!" shouted Jolteon, tapping the buttons on his orange controller, "Down to your final life... this is it!" He and Vaporeon were versing each other in the Game Cube game hit: _Super Smash Bros. Melee_. The room was a fairly big place, with four televisions in each corner and a curtained up window. Each television set had it's own game console to it.

"I think not!" shouted Vaporeon, drumming his indigo controller, "I have a back-up plan!"

"Yeah, what, drippy?" Vaporeon glared Yamato-style at Jolteon, "You're about to lose!"

"Oh yeah? Counter, bash... Poke-ball…( '_GAME_!') I win!"

Jolteon's jaw dropped, "But how?"

"Never underestimate the underdog, or under-Pokemon!" laughed Eevee.

"Bingo!" said Vaporeon as Jolteon lowered his head.

"Damn it!" shouted Flareon as he throws his PS2 controller on ground, "How can anyone defeat Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts II is beyond me! That guy's impossible!"

"Ninetales has beaten him," said Eevee.

"When? I never saw him play since that whole 'Vullen' thing".

"He played it before Vullen came".

"Then why isn't he playing it anymore?"

"Because he's not a couch potato," said Angel Charlie, entering the game room, "Like some Pokemon I know".

"Which Barkin is that?" whispered Vaporeon to Eevee.

"Common sense one!" whispered Eevee back.

"Exactly!" said Angel Charlie next to Eevee and Vaporeon, making them jump. He then goes to the wall and pulls all the plugs from the outlets, shutting all the game stations down, "And there's no more playing video games for a while. Those things would turn your brains, if you have any, to mush if played all the time! Come on. We're going to a place you'll like... in time"

"I know what it is!" said Eevee, his eyes sparkling.

"What?" said Flareon.

"The arcade!!"

Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon give each other a high five, "YES!!"

Angel Charlie slaps his forehead, mumbling to himself, "So this is what Ninetales has to deal with all the time…" He straightens up and turns to the joyful group, "No, something better".

"Oh, is it... Sega World in London, England?!" said Eevee.

"No…"

**San Francisco Library: Front Entrance**

"It's called, the library," said Angel Charlie.

"The Hall of Doom!?" gasped Jolteon.

"YOU ARE CRAZY!!" shouted Flareon, shaking Angel Charlie hard, "YOU ARE LIKE OUR CHARLIE!! YOU ARE CRAZY!!"

"IMMOBILUS!" shouted Angel Charlie, throwing a blue orb at Flareon's chest.

"Hey!" shouted Flareon, "Why can't I move?!"

"It's a spell that freezes your body, but not your mouth apparently".

"Charlie," sobbed Eevee, "Please, have mercy on us all".

Angel Charlie puts his paw on top of Eevee's head, "Its not punishment, Eevee. Its just a break from having your eyes glued to the television for too long. Reading can be an adventure... just picture yourself and anyone else you know as the protagonists and antagonists of the story you're reading. Trust me, it's fun".

"No, it's not!" said Jolteon, "I read a book once and it gave me nightmares!"

"That was _Harry Potter_," said Flareon, still trying to make his body move.

"I know! But, after that, strange things happened!"

"Listen," said Angel Charlie, "At least spend an hour here and you'll find it rewarding. Besides, Eevee, your mother said for you to check out one book for you to start reading".

"You don't understand, Barkin! If you read a book, strange things happen! Once, I saw a cow with two heads, eight legs, two tails and two bodies!!"

"So, you saw two cows," said Vaporeon, "Big deal".

Angel Charlie sighed, "We better get inside, and…" he makes four orbs evaporate inside the Pokemon, "I'm going to make sure that you are still in the library by the time the hour is up, so no sneaking away".

"Slave driver!" said Vaporeon.

"We'll get our revenge!! We swear it!! We'll get our revenge!!" shouted Eevee, overreacting.

"Oh, and no talking inside the library, okay?" With that said, they start walking towards the library.

"HELLO!?" shouted Flareon, trying to move again, "Forget something?!"

Angel Charlie takes the spell off Flareon, "Sorry".

**San Francisco Library**

Eevee began mouthing words very dramatically when they got inside the building, seeing shelf after shelf of books. Angel Charlie left to go find a book for himself, leaving the Pokemon alone near the front entrance.

"What's up with you, Eevee?" asked Jolteon before hearing a "Shh!" Turning around, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, and Eevee came face to face with a Ralts and a Kirlia.

"What?" said Flareon before the Ralts shushed him also.

"No talking in the library, please," he said.

"Um," whispered Vaporeon, "Who are you two?"

"We're the Librarian Pokemon," whispered the Ralts, "I'm Ralts, the youngest, my sister here is the second youngest…"

"While our older brother, Gallade, and sister, Gardevoir, are the oldest and most experienced," said Kirlia.

"So, what do you guys need?" Ralts stared as the four Pokemon stood silent. He turns to his sister, "These guys are weird".

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" said a voice behind the Pokemon, making them jump and mouth out a yelp. They turn around and see a Gallade next to them.

"Brother!" said Kirlia, but then, Eevee holds up a sign before her: _No talking in the Library_. Just then, a Gardevoir appears next to him.

"It seems you two are in violation of the silent rule," whispered the Gardevoir. Kirlia and Gallade lowered their heads a little, while Ralts just smiled. Gardevoir then looks at Eevee and puts her hand on him, "Hmm... Seems you're quite the imaginative type, huh?" Eevee grinned and nodded, "I think I have a book just right for you. Come, I'll show you".

"Where are you taking him, sis?" whispered Gallade to Gardevoir.

Gardevoir smiles at him, "The first section library".

"THE FIRST SECTION?!" shouted Gallade making his siblings shush him, "Sorry".

Flareon rolled his eyes as he held up a sign: _This is ridicolus_

Jolteon holds up his own sign: _You spelt it wrong!_

Flareon turns his sign around: _Whatever!_

Vaporeon whispers to Gardevoir, "Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure," whispered Gardevoir.

Gardevoir led Vaporeon and Eevee down a flight of stairs, where they entered a section of the library that was being lit by oil lamps. Vaporeon and Eevee were amazed by how this section of the library was different from the modern one on top.

"This was the first library section since its construction back during the time of the Gold Rush," said Gardevoir.

"Cool!" said Eevee, but then, puts his paws on his mouth and blushes a little.

Gardevoir smiled at him, "I don't mind since there isn't anyone else here except us".

"Okay... Yes!! Need to let that out. It was so hard".

Meanwhile, Vaporeon spots a book with a familiar symbol on its spine, "What the…" He pulls out the book with the cover's image of a Pokeball with two swords crossing it, "Why does this look familiar?"

"Oh, it's the people that made Ninetales paler than his fur," said Eevee, looking at the cover before Gardevoir took it off Vaporeon's paws.

"No!" she said as she put the book on the top shelf, "This is the book containing forbidden information about the Elemental Knights and the…" she puts her hand over mouth.

"Hold on, ma'am!" said Vaporeon, "Elemental Knights?! Who are they?! We need to know! A friend of ours came across someone with that symbol and are after him!"

"I'm sorry, but it's not meant to be taken out of this library, EVER! Anyways," Gardevoir uses Psychic to bring another book down, "This is a special book that belonged to my old trainer and meant to be for someone like you, Eevee". She hands over the book, whose title is _Imaginaria: An Adventure waits for those whose imaginations are great!_

"Wow!" said Eevee as he began flipping through pages, but all of them were blank, "Hey! Why is it all blank?"

Gardevoir smiles and takes the book and opens the first page, "Not really, read it". The page had only a passage: _To forgo a tale of adventure and excitement, creating it is the key for your enlightenment!_

"Wait!" said Vaporeon after reading the passage, "Is it saying that Eevee has to write down his imagination?"

"Yay!" shouted Eevee.

"Not just that, it is a special book," said Gardevoir, "Writing down a story's title would be enough for it".

"Okay!!" Eevee takes a pen and starts writing in the book.

'What are you writing?" asked Vaporeon.

"Here's the title!" said Eevee as he waited, but nothing happened. Gardevoir looks down on Eevee's work.

"Eevee, you can keep the book as long as you take care of it, and by the way, spelling counts... C-A-R-I-B-B-E-A-N".

Vaporeon looks at a clock over the door, "Hey! the hour's up! Let's go back home!"

"That was quick," said Eevee, closing the book.

"Anyways, come back anytime," said Gardevoir, "And Eevee, don't forget to take good care of that book. I know you'll like it, in time".

"Thank you very much," Eevee grabbed the book in his mouth and followed Vaporeon outside to the main lobby.

**Fox Manor: Downstairs Living Room**

"Ninetales isn't home yet? Dang!" said Vaporeon as he slammed his paw on the table.

"Elemental Knights, huh?" said Jolteon.

"Ironic that Ninetales has Elemental Heroes in his deck," pointed out Flareon. Meanwhile, Eevee was trying to think up of what to write for a story title. After a while, he decided to go with the first idea from the library.

"C-A-R-I-B-B-E-A…" Just as Eevee was about to put the last letter, he hears a knock on the door. Eevee closes his new book as Ninetales walks in, "Hi, Ninetales!"

"What are you four doing?" asked Ninetales, looking at the Pokemon.

"Uh, nothing," smiled Eevee as he slid the book under a pillow. Just then, Vullen opens the door and walks in.

"Bro, everyone's down in the dining room, and so is a pit bull and a dog with big glasses," said Vullen.

"Why are they here again, remind me," said Ninetales as he put his paw on his forehead.

"Something about 'debt'," replied Vullen.

"Oh, brother," sighed Jolteon.

"I thought he changed," said Flareon.

"Must've had a New Year's resolution to go back to being nasty again," said Vaporeon.

"Then, I'll be nice to him," grinned Vullen.

"Er, right. Anyway, Ninetales, big news!"

'Not now!" said Ninetales, "I'll talk to you later". He leaves the room with Vullen and headed towards the Dining room.

"But," Vaporeon sighed and turns to the others, "Um, should we wait here, or go into the dining room?"

"Into the dining room, but at a distance," said Jolteon. "We may be able to see sparks fly from some people we know, heh"

"Then, let's get going!" said Flareon.

Eevee takes the book from its hiding place and hops onto Flareon's back, "Hmm... maybe I should wait until we get down there to see what the Gardevoir meant".

"Let's go," sighed Flareon as they all headed downstairs.

**Dining room**

The room was full of Pokemon and canines, arguing over one another about debts and whys. Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, and Eevee decided to stay far away from the arguing as possible.

"Wow!" said Jolteon, "There's sure are sparks flying, mostly from Ninetales and Sasha!"

"I thought the sparks was from Vullen preparing the daggers?" said Vaporeon.

As Kristen and Vec entered the room, Eevee opens the book and writes in it 'N'. Suddenly, the book begins to shake slightly in Eevee's paws.

"Eevee," said Flareon, watching the book's pages begin to glow, "Tell me that it is supposed to do that".

'I think so," said Eevee, but before they knew it, the book's glow engulfs the whole room as it sends everyone into its pages.

**To be continued...**


	2. Captain Eevee Sparrow

**Unknown Location**

"Ugh, my head," grunted Eevee as he soothed his forehead, "Guys, where are we?" Eevee opens his eyes and looks around as he sees he's inside a small boat heading for a port, "What the?" Flareon? Jolteon? Vaporeon? Where are you guys!"

Eevee looked around the area, but there was no sign of any of the others. Eevee looked at himself and saw that he had a strange outfit on: a white shirt, a brown vest, and a red bandana over his head. Looking at his reflection, he saw that he looked like…

"Captain Jack Sparrow?!" Eevee fell on his back, looking at his pirate costume. Before he could get scared, he remembered what the book page said, _To forgo a tale of adventure and excitement, creating it is the key for your enlightenment! _"Guess this is what that page meant". Eevee sighed as his boat slowly approached the area, _Port Royal_.

_**Black Pearl**_

"Okay, what happened? And will you guys GET OFF ME!" shouted Flareon as Jolteon and Vaporeon got off.

"Where are we?" said Vaporeon, "Last I remember, we were in the dining room, watching the argument, now were in a… ship?"

Jolteon looks out a port window and sees nothing but ocean and fog, "How did we get here?"

"I was about to ask you guys that," said a voice. Jumping up, the Eons turned around and met up with Itchy.

"Itchy!" said Flareon, "How did we get here?"

"I don't know," said Itchy, "One moment, I was asking for water to cool the argument down between Ninetales, Sasha and Carface, the next, I'm near a whole sea!"

Jolteon rubs his head, "Wait! That book! It somehow brought us all here, but how?"

"And where's Eevee?" said Vaporeon, looking around for the little Pokemon. Giving up, he sank to the floor, "Great! What did that Pokemon get us into?"

"YE FOUR!" roared a voice, making everyone jump to the ceiling ("Ow!" said Jolteon), then falling to see…

"Ninetales?!" said Flareon, his jaw dropping to see Ninetales dressed up in a pirate coat, a large captain's hat, and an Aipom on his shoulder.

"That's Captain Ninetales Barbossa to all of ye!" snarled Ninetales, "Now, what are ye just standing around for?"

"Erm, confused?" answered Vaporeon.

"Not good enough! Spark, Pyro, Scratch and Drip!"

Jolteon and Flareon chuckle a little before Vaporeon shoots them a glare before glancing at Ninetales, "What's wrong with you, Ninetales?"

"I'll tell ye whats wrong... I HAVE YE FOUR BEING LAZY! NOW, START SORTING THESE CRATES! We have found the last piece of that cursed treasure at last!"

Itchy turns and whispers to Flareon, "Take a look at Ninetales' eyes!"

"They're... glassy-looking," he replied.

"He's hypnotized?" whispered Jolteon.

"I don't think so," whispered Vaporeon as Ninetales pets his Aipom, "I think he must be following the story, like if he really was Barbossa from Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"So, why is his eyes glassy for?" said Flareon.

"Ye still squakin!?" shouted Ninetales as he throws a pail onto Flareon's head, "Next time, I'll attach ye all to a canon, like I did to "Bootstraps" Barkin!" Ninetales turns and leaves the room.

Flareon took the bucket off his head, "If he's acting out like Barbossa, why is his eyes glassy for?"

"Not enough sleep?" said Jolteon.

"Be quiet!" grunted Itchy.

_**Port Royal**_

Eevee paced back and forth on his small boat as it approached the dock.

"Okay," he muttered to himself, "I guess that I'm dressed up like Captain Jack Sparrow, but I don't know what's going on and…" suddenly, he hears a splash behind him, "Someone's drowning?! Hello!? Need someone to rescue you?!"

"Sasha!" cried a voice. Eevee looked up and saw a dog he's never met before looking down into the water.

"Sasha?! Wait, this is how Elizabeth Swann contacted Barbossa and how Jack... saved her... Wait a tick! I'm Jack! That means, I have to save her!? Great! And I really didn't want to get my fur wet!"

Eevee dove into the water and swam to a bobbing body in the water. Up close, he saw that it was Sasha, but she had on an old English garment. Running low on air, Eevee used all his strength to cut off the dress to loosen the weight and swim up to the surface, where the air greeted them. Swimming to the dock, he put Sasha on the pier, where she coughed up sea water.

"You okay," began Eevee before he saw Sasha's eyes, "Um, why are your eyes out of focus, Sasha? Didn't get enough sleep?"

Sasha coughs up more seawater, "Where... what happened... "

"Almost drowned, and you were heavy to lift out of the water and…" Eevee sees the medallion around her neck, "How did you…"

"On your feet!" demanded a voice as a sword went for Eevee's neck. Eevee looks up into the face of an unknown dog whose eyes were normal.

"Who are you?"

"I am Commodore Norrington of Port Royal, and who might you be?" replied the dog.

"Um...Tiny Vee?"

Norrington takes Eevee's arm, lifts up sleeve and sees his mark of a sparrow flying over the ocean, below it, the letter "P" was inscribed. "Well, well, the infamous Eevee Sparrow, The youngest pirate ever known".

"Ulp. what have I gotten myself into…"

Just then, Sasha stepped forth as Commodore Norrington handcuffed Eevee, "Commodore, are you really going to arrest him for saving me?"

_How did Jack get out of this_, thought Eevee before seeing Sasha in front of him arguing with the Commodore, _Of course. Sorry Sasha..._ Eevee swung his handcuffs as it swings around Sasha neck, then, he stood on her back, "Don't move, and she won't get hurt!"

"Told you he was a trickster!" snarled Norrington, pointing his sword at Eevee.

"What are you doing?!" muttered Sasha to Eevee.

"I saved your life, you're saving mine!" whispered Eevee in her ear.

"Bloody pirate…" grunted Sasha.

"Okay, I still have everything so... Commodore, this is the day you almost caught Captain Eevee Sparrow!" With that, Eevee jumps off Sasha and runs up the dock and into the town.

"OPEN FIRE!" roars Norrington as a hail of bullets fly as Eevee, still handcuffed, rushes on two legs out of there, "DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

"Great!" panted Eevee, "Where am I supposed to go now?" He looks up and sees the sign "Blacksmith shop", "Duh!" Eevee enters the shop, where he does the exact same thing Jack did to take off the cuffs: used the hammer, then uses a hot fork to burn the donkey's butt to move the wheels. As Eevee was reaching for his hat, someone was entering. Eevee quickly dives behind some boxes as he sees Charlie walking in.

"Charlie!" shouts Eevee as he made Charlie jump five feet away in surprise. Eevee noticed that Charlie had the same look that Sasha had.

"Who are…" began Charlie before realizing who he was talking to, "Wait! It's you!"

"Yes! It's me! It's…" Eevee watches as Charlie grabs a sword from a nearby rack, "...Eevee"

"You're the one they're looking for!" Charlie held his sword towards Eevee.

"Wait! What?" Charlie slashes at him, but Eevee narrowly dodges it. Eevee takes his own sword out.

"You too?!" shouted Eevee as he clashes swords with Charlie.

"You threatened Miss Swann, and that I won't forgive!"

Eevee and Charlie slash at each other, trying to knock the other one's sword away. Eevee lunges for Charlie, but Charlie sidesteps and knocks Eevee's sword down. Before pinning him, Eevee rolls forward and continues the fight. After a short while of slashing steel ("I'm pretty good at this" said Eevee), it came to a stop when Eevee took his pistol out and pointed it to a surprised Charlie.

"You cheated!" panted Charlie, putting his sword down.

"Now listen…" began Eevee before he felt something breaking on his head, knocking him out.

_**Port Royal: **_**Prison**

"Oh…" grunted Eevee, soothing the back of his head, "Just what happened?"

"You got hit over the head good, huh boyo?" replied a sleazy voice. Eevee turns and sees he was in the Fort's cell as a Machoke, a Sneasel, and an Electabuzz were trying to get the attention of a Poochyena holding a key.

"Come here, come here, little guy," whistled the Machoke, holding out a bone for the Poochyena.

"Great! I'm in jail!" shouted Eevee as he sat down on the cold, moldy straw, "I forgot about Will, or in this case, Charlie Turner's master. Smooth, Eevee, smooth". Just then, he hears guns firing and people screaming something about pirate invasion. "Those canons. It can't be already!" He rushes to the barred window, "Its the _Black Pearl_!"

The Pokemon pirate prisoners froze as they slowly turned towards Eevee.

"The _Black Pearl_?!" said the Sneasel, shaking in its boots.

"Where the Captain of it was known to be spitted out of hell itself?!" grunted the Electabuzz, backing away from the window.

"And the crew to be damned among the living?!" uttered the Machoke, dropping the bone.

"Yep," answered Eevee, "It's the one and only".

_**Port Royal**_**: Town**

"Tell me again, why are we doing this?" asked Jolteon as pirate Pokemon and canines run amok.

"I finally put two and two together!" shouted Vaporeon as he heard an explosion from a nearby house, the pirates escaping with arms full of loot.

"Really? What is it!" shouted Flareon over the roar of people attacking, laughing, or screaming for their lives.

"You, Jolteon, me and Eevee are aware of this because we know about the book!" stated Vaporeon as he points to Itchy, "He must have known about it as well!"

"What did the book look like?" asked Itchy as a group of screaming women run from three pirates.

"It's an old looking book," said Flareon, "And it has the title _Imaginaria_!"

"I saw that book, but I decided to keep quiet about it".

"By the looks of it, we became part of this story".

"Hold on," said Jolteon as he turned pale, "Ninetales is the main villain of the first movie, right?"

"Duh!" said Flareon, "He's Barbossa!"

"He's neither amongst the living and dead, right?"

"Right, what's your point?"

"And what happens to the main villain towards the end of the film?"

Flareon, Vaporeon, and Itchy turn paler then Jolteon.

"You don't think... that Ninetales is going to…" began Itchy before he couldn't utter out the last word.

"Can't we escape from the book somehow?!" said Jolteon, panicking.

"I don't think we can!" said Flareon.

"Let's hope Eevee doesn't do it," prayed Vaporeon.

A dog pirate runs past them, but double takes back at them. "Don't you know! Carface and Killer have it! We need to return back to the ship, now!"

"Have what?" asked Flareon as the dog went back to the ship, others following.

"The medallion!" gasped Jolteon.

"And Sasha!" shouted Vaporeon as he pointed towards Carface and Killer rowing Sasha back to the _Black Pearl_.

"If Sasha is Elizabeth so…" began Itchy before he felt something hit through his back.

"Itchy!" shouted Jolteon as Itchy falls face first to the ground, a small axe protruding from his back. Looking up, Charlie was seen throwing axes to the pirates as they ran past him.

"Is he trying to kill us?!" said Flareon.

"I think we'll be okay," said Vaporeon.

"Why?!" asked Jolteon, but he got his answer when he saw Itchy getting up.

"What happened?" said Itchy as the axe fell from his back.

"WHAT?!" said Flareon, his jaw dropping at the sight.

"We're part of Ninetales' pirates so…" began Vaporeon.

"We're neither among the living nor the dead as well?!" said Itchy.

"Of course! That's…" said Vaporeon as the moonlight shone on him, turning him into a skeleton, "...right!"

"You look good, Drippy!" laughed Jolteon.

"Watch it!" shouted Vaporeon as he tries firing his Water Gun, but no avail, "What the…"

"Did you forget?" said a Machamp skeleton, "That Aztec Curse stole all our abilities!"

"Great!" grunted Vaporeon.

"As soon as we get back, we're gonna kill that Pokemon!" shouted Flareon, following the others back to the _Pearl_.

**Fort Prison**

During the fight, a loose canon ball hit through the cell, making the others escape, but leaving Eevee alone.

"Great!" shouted Eevee, trying to knock the cell door down, "If only that canon ball was just one foot closer to mine!"

Suddenly, he hears a scream as a guard falls down, dead. Two canines walk in, looking around the prison area.

"Hey! This isn't the armory!" said the red cap canine pirate.

The other canine saw Eevee, "Well, well. If it isn't our old captain, Eevee Sparrow. It's funny running into you here, of all places!"

"Let me guess, you're with Barbossa?" said Eevee.

The canine got angry that he grabbed Eevee by the throat, "That's Captain Barbossa to you!"

Eevee looked down as he saw that its paw was a skeletal paw, "So, there is a curse... that's interesting…" _Cool, I said Jack's line!_

"You know nothing!" snarled the canine as they both left the prison, leaving Eevee alone again.

_**Black Pearl**_

"You saying you four didn't get anything!" shouted a canine pirate to Jolteon.

"N-no…" stuttered Jolteon.

"With all those blasts around, we could have gotten killed!" said Flareon before being whacked on the head by Vaporeon.

"Shut up!" muttered Vaporeon.

Carface approaches the Machamp with Sasha, "She's asking to see the captain under terms of Parlay!"

"My name's Sasha Barkin…" began Sasha before being slapped by the Machamp.

"You'll speak when asked to!" snarled the Machamp, attempting to slap Sasha again, but got held back by someone. Looking at his holder, it was none other than Ninetales in his captain hat and pirate uniform.

"And we harm no one under the jurisdictions of Parlay!" said Ninetales, then he turned to Sasha, "Well, well, Miss Barkin was it? I'm Captain Ninetales Barbossa, at ye service".

"Is this real?" said Flareon, watching Sasha talk with Ninetales.

"Oh yeah," said Vaporeon, "And by the looks of it, Sasha's trying to drop the Medallion overboard!"

"This is what you want, right?" said Sasha, holding the medallion over the ship.

"Ay!" snarled Ninetales as his crew surrounded Sasha.

"Then, here are my terms.…" began Sasha before Ninetales snarled at her.

"Your terms?!"

Sasha drops the chain a little more down, making all the pirates flinch, "Yes... have a problem with them?"

"Not at all. What is it ye want?"

"I hope Ninetales will forget all of this," said Vaporeon.

"Let's hope so, otherwise, it maybe too much for him to live it down," said Flareon.

"But, what about Eevee?" asked Jolteon.

"Agreed!" shouted Ninetales as he takes the medallion from Sasha, "Set the sails!"

"What!?" shouted Sasha, shocked, "You said…"

"I agreed to not harming ye and letting you go, but ye didn't say when or where!"

"But...Parlay…"

"First of all, ye have to be a pirate for Parlay to take effect, and second, the Code is more like, guidelines than rules. Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl, _Miss Barkin!"

**Fort Prison**

Eevee was asleep on the moldy straw bed. He hoped that the whole thing was nothing more but a dream, but he heard a voice trying to wake him up.

"Sparrow! Wake up!" shouted the voice.

Eevee wakes up and, to his disappointment, sees he's still in the book, Charlie looking at him through the bars.

"Charlie?" yawned Eevee as he stretched.

"Shhh!" shushed Charlie, "Listen, I need you're help!"

"Help?"

"They've taken Miss Swann and I believe you're the only one who knows where they went!"

_Well, we better finish this then. Good thing I saw that movie countless times... _"Fine, but you'll need to help me get the _Black Pearl _back!"

"What?"

_If I get the _Pearl_, then the story's over... that's it! _"You are determined to rescue her, are you?"

"I'll sail to the ends of the earth for her!"

"Deal!" Eevee shakes paws with Charlie, "Now, get me out of here!"

"Don't worry!" said Charlie as he takes a nearby bench and levers out the door,  
"I helped build these, so I know how to get you out!"

**Shore**

Eevee and Charlie quietly snuck out of the Fort by going down its side to avoid any unnecessary attention. Quietly, they headed towards the shore, avoiding the British sentries placed nearby. As they approached the overturned lifeboats, Eevee tried to remember what happened during the movie.

_Now that I'm out, I have to make sure I'm not too Jack-like and get hit on the head again when we get to that location... _thought Eevee.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Charlie.

"Er…" muttered Eevee before he sees the _Dauntless _and remembers, "Oh yeah! We're going to steal that ship!"

"The _Dauntless_?! Are you mad?!"

_I must have been when I put the title in... _thought Eevee.

"How are we going to get there without being spotted?"

Eevee looks around as he taps the lifeboat. After a minute, he got the idea, "I know! With this!"

Eevee and Charlie take the overturned lifeboat, got under it, and used it as a submarine to reach the _Dauntless_.

_**Dauntless**_

After walking through the bay's water ("Ew! Seaweed!" said Eevee), Eevee and Charlie began climbing up the ship. Upon entering, Eevee and Charlie got out and headed for the Captain of the _Dauntless_.

"Alright, Gents!" shouted Eevee as he acted like Jack Sparrow, "We are taking over this ship!"

"Ay! Avast!" shouted Charlie as he held his sword next to Eevee.

The crew laugh and look at Eevee with funny looks on their face.

_His personality hasn't changed much_, thought Eevee as he glanced at Charlie.

"This ship cannot be manned by two pirates," said the Captain smoothly.

"Ay!" said Eevee as he takes his pistol out of its holster and points it at the Captain, "But you're forgetting one thing: I'm Captain…" he clicks it, "Eevee Sparrow!"

As the crew launched and left on the life boats, Eevee waited until Charlie said "Here they come!" Eevee turns around and sees the _Interceptor _heading for them. Eevee smiles, _Good, just like in the movie_.

As the _Interceptor's _crew swing onto the _Dauntless_, Eevee and Charlie secretly board it. Charlie cuts away the ropes binding them together and Eevee set sail. As they depart, Eevee couldn't help but look back and shout to Norrington, "Thank you, Commodore for preparing this fine ship for us!"

As Eevee tried sailing it, Charlie took over the helm and steered.

"Where to?" said Charlie.

Eevee reached into his pockets and pulled out the black compass. He opens it and saw it pointing towards a certain direction, "To Tortuga!"

"Tortuga? That's a pirate town!"

"Well, we need a crew after all!"

"Fine," sighed Charlie as he steered.

_**Black Pearl**_

It was nighttime as Sasha entered the cabin to dine with Captain Ninetales Barbossa. While that was happening, the moon shone over the _Black Pearl_, making its crew go into their skeletal form.

"It's getting more deeper into the story," said Jolteon as he shook his skeletal head.

"I wish it would hurry up," said Vaporeon, swabbing the deck, "I wonder where's the fast-forward button on this thing?"

"Bess, Gerta, Charleon, Kristen, Vec, Snowflake and Leafeon were with us in the dining room when this happened," said Itchy, "I wonder which part they'll play?"

"And Shaina and Vullen," added Jolteon.

"Perfect," said Vaporeon, rinsing the water off the moth-eaten mop.

"Do you think Charleon will know what's going on?" said Flareon.

"No since he didn't know about the book".

"Actually, he does," said Itchy, "He was with me when we found the book. I was able to trick him into keep quiet about it".

"With what?" asked Jolteon.

"Tips of how to keep the Magikarp away from him".

Vaporeon's left eye twitches, "How long did you know about this?"

"Before... Vullen came…"

"It's funny," said Flareon, "The other Charlie had common sense, yet he put us in danger. What a laugh!"

"Makes you wanna jiggle your bones, huh?" said Jolteon.

"Don't... mention... Bones!" said Vaporeon, still swabbing the deck.

"I don't know," said Itchy, "At least I don't have fleas when I'm a skeleton".

"Plus, we can use one another as a xylophone," said Flareon, taking two of his rib bones off and strumming them on Vaporeon's rib cage, making a tune from them.

"Hey!" shouted Vaporeon, taking Flareon's ribs away.

"Give those back! I need them!" Flareon takes his ribs away from Vaporeon and places them back on himself.

Just then, he heard a scream as Sasha came out running into the crew of skeletons. They watched as she was swung around by them.

"Great!" said Jolteon, "We're at the part where Elizabeth knows about the curse…"

"What?" asked Flareon as Jolteon looked like he saw a ghost.

"This is where Barbossa turns skeletal too".

"Ack!" they all said. They saw as Sasha screamed as she backed into Ninetales, who held her and spun her around

"Look!" he stated, "Only the light of the moon does it show our true selves…" he then turns Sasha around and slowly approaches her, making her back away into the moonlight, "Too long have I been dying of starvation and not able to satisfy it; too long have I been dying of thirst and not able to quench it; and too long its been since I felt the warmth…" he reaches for Sasha as his paw turns into a skeleton paw, "...of another woman".

Sasha gasps at his paw as Ninetales stepped into the moonlight, revealing his true, cursed self. His nine bony tails swaying at his back. "You better start believing in ghost stories, Miss Barkin. You're in one!"

"Wouldn't Shaina be jealous of Ninetales wanting to feel another woman?" whispered Flareon to Jolteon before being whacked again by Vaporeon, making his head fall off.

"Shut up, bonehead!" muttered Vaporeon as Flareon's body tried to grab his head.

As they watch Sasha run back inside and Ninetales closing the door, he hollows out a laugh, the crew laugh with him as well.

"WHAT ARE YE ALL LAUGHING ABOUT?!" shouted Ninetales, "GET BACK TO YER WORK!" Ninetales leaves to the helm, his boney tails dragged along the stairs.

"Man," said Itchy, "Ninetales has been through a lot. Wonder what happened to the Ninetales we know?"

"I'm more worried that he's gonna die at the end," said Jolteon, "Shaina and Vullen will kill us all!"

"First, he got possessed, now this! Man, nothing ever goes right for him".

**Tortuga**

As Eevee and Charlie roam the crowded and fighting streets of Tortuga, Eevee kept being slapped by women he didn't even know. He then remembered why they did it to him… he was Jack.

"Ow! I hate that!" said Eevee as he soothed his cheeks, "Can't believe I done that. If mum ever finds out, Ninetales would have a la…" he blinks, "Hold on…" Eevee glances at Charlie, "Do you remember the full name of whom it was that took Sasha?"

Charlie shook his head, "No, but it was a bulldog and another one... Skinny, with glasses".

"Well, do you know the name of their captain?"

"I'm sorry, but no"

"Wait, what was it that the pirate said about the Captain of the _Black Pearl_…" Eevee thinks back what the pirate has said when the _Black Pearl _came: _Where the Captain of it is known to be spitted out of hell?!_ The second pirate he remembered saying something about his name: _That's Captain Barbossa to you!_

Suddenly, Eevee hears a familiar voice, "Sparrow?"

He turns to see… "Snowflake?" She was dressed in a prostitute outfit as she slapped Eevee on the cheek: _Next time, I'm letting Charlie be Jack Sparrow…_

"Excuse me, miss. but were trying to find out about the _Black Pearl," _asked Charlie.

"Trying to find out about Barbossa and his crew?" said Snowflake as Eevee rubbed his cheek.

"Yeah!"

"Go ask Gibbs over there," she points to a Charmeleon sleeping with pigs, "He'll know everything. He's Sparrow's friend after all".

"Thanks".

"Snowflake, do you remember what Barbossa looked like?" asked Eevee, hoping to get the information he needed.

"I don't really recall... rum, you see," replied Snowflake.

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyways". Eevee leaves Snowflake and heads toward Charlie and Charleon.

"So, this is your friend, Gibbs?" said Charlie, looking at Charleon sleeping with the pigs.

"I think so," said Eevee as he covers his nose, "But he needs a shower…" He grabs a pail of water and splashes it on Charleon.

"Gah!!" shouted Charleon, "The Magikarp is back!?"

"Charleon? You okay?"

"Eevee?" Charleon wiped the water from his eyes, "Why am I in this pig sty?"

"Maybe it's because you look like one?" said Charlie.

Charleon looks at himself, dressed weird, and then looks around before saying, "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

"I wish we were, but we're not," replied Eevee, "Now listen, we need to find a crew and finish this story"

"Story?"

"To make the explanation short…" Eevee whispers to Charleon about the magic of the book.

"You're kidding!" said Charleon, his eyes wide.

Eevee shakes his head, "Remember what happened to Barbossa at the end of the film? I'm worried of whom is playing as him".

"Me too. Well, we better finish it then, I'll find us a crew" As he gets up, Charlie splashes more water on him. "BY THUNDER! I'M ALREADY AWAKE!"

"That was for the smell!" said Charlie.

"Wish you do it to yourself in the real world," muttered Charleon.

**Tortuga: (morning)**

After a long night of looking for potential crew mates, Charleon got the perfect crew together, except he got mostly familiar figures…

"This is the best you can get?" asked Charlie, looking at the crew Charleon assembled.

"Actually, it's our friends and…" whispered Charleon to Eevee before he shouted, "MOM! DAD!"

Charleon quickly slaps his claw over Eevee's mouth, "Excuse him. You see, his parents, kinda looked like you" He chuckles nervously.

"What... are ... you ... Doing!" struggled Eevee.

"They're in the same state as Charlie," whispered Charleon.

"Are they really?"

"Madam Purple, introduce yourself"

After a while, the crew introduced themselves as Kristen, Vec, Bess, Gerta Snowflake, Leafeon, Shaina, and Vullen.

"Females, huh?" said Charlie, viewing that the crew was mostly girls, "Well, no complaining here, just as long as we get to Barbossa!"

"This girl knows the identity of what Barbossa looks like," gulps Charleon as he pulls Shaina over, "Tell us what he is, Madam".

"Why do ye need to know about Barbossa's appearance, Sparrow?" said Shaina in her pirate voice, "He was yer first mate, after all"

"You were the captain of the _Black Pearl_?" said Charlie, shocked to hear the new fact.

"Yeah, long story," said Eevee, "I forgot his appearance because I've had a small hit on the head".

"Shame," said Shaina, "Well, he's... quite handsome, but his attitude has a few... kinks to it, but the way he always sways his white tails".

_White tails? Oh no... _"With blue tips on the tails?"

"Yep. That's Ninetales Barbossa all over".

Eevee turned pale that his fur turned white with him: _OH NO!! I'M GONNA KILL NINETALES?! OH NO, OH NO, OH NO!!_

"It sounds like you kinda have something for this Barbossa fellow," said Charlie to Shaina.

"What's it to ye?" said Shaina, blushing a little.

"Right," said Eevee, boarding the _Interceptor_, "Now, all hands on deck!!"

"But, we've got paws!" said Vec.

Eevee fell from hearing that: _Dad…_

"How are we going to find Barbossa?" asked Charlie to Charleon.

Charleon thought for a moment before he realized how Jack did it in the movie, "Well, just leave it to Eevee". Charleon walks towards Eevee and whispers, "You got that compass, right?"

Eevee holds up and opens the black compass, "Yep, and it seems they're heading to Isle De Muerta so they can return a treasure they stole".

"The medallion?"

"Ahuh. Because of that, they've been cursed. Barbossa and his crew are neither the living nor the dead!"

"Aye, ye fell in love with a living corpse, Shaina-gal!" said Bess.

"Hmph!" replied Shaina.

**To be continued...**


	3. Eevee vs Ninetales

**Isla De Muerta**

After sailing for what seemed like months, the _Interceptor _finally reached its destination in only a few days. Eevee takes out his little telescope and spots a familiar sight nearby.

"Look!" shouted Eevee, pointing to the sight, "Its the _Pearl_!"

"That means Barbossa and the others are already inside," said Charleon.

Eevee swallowed hard and whispered to Charleon, "You know what this means…"

"But, its too soon…"

"No, remember the first time Jack and Will came here?"

"OH, then watch your back for…" began Charleon as he looks for Charlie, but sees that he's gone, "Where's Charlie?"

"He's taking a lifeboat to enter the cave," replied Bess.

"Already?"

"I'll go after him," said Eevee as he leaps into the sea and swims like mad after him.

"Fast one, aye?" said Vec as he watches Eevee swim.

**Isla De Muerta: Cave**

"What's with you?" said Eevee as he boarded Charlie's lifeboat inside the cave.

"I'm not going to wait until you and that crew of yours come to an understanding!" said Charlie, "Sasha needs help now!"

"Okay, let's go! We'll get Sasha and take her to somewhere safe!" _I better be careful..._

They rowed until they hit shore, where within the cave, they hear Ninetales giving a speech to his crew.

"The curse is about to be lifted!" he shouted with joy.

"YARG!" shouted the crew as they lifted their fists and swords into the air.

"We can finally eat our fills, drink until we can't think, and have pleasure until we can take no more! ("Yeahahaa!!" cheered the crew) And do ye know what will be the first thing I'll do…" Ninetales turns his head towards Sasha, smiling at her, "Is eat a bushel of apples!"

The crew laughed at his joke. Just then, Eevee and Charlie snuck behind the cave as they watched the ceremony.

"Wonder why they need her for again?" said Eevee, "Oh yeah! They think she's…" Just then, Eevee feels the conk on the head as he blacks out.

"Did you hear something?" said Jolteon as he turned around, but saw nothing. Then, he watched as Ninetales used his dagger to cut Sasha's paw and putting her blood on the coin.

"And now, the moment of reckoning…" he holds her paw with the coin and drops it into the chest, the coin clanging with the rest. Ninetales and the crew stood silent as they waited, but nothing.

"Did it work?" asked Carface, "Are we normal?" Ninetales sighs as he shoots Carface in the chest. Carface looks at Ninetales, stunned, "You shot me?"

Furious, Ninetales grabs Sasha and shakes her, "YOU! Was yer father William Barkin?! Was he!?"

"No!" replied Sasha. Ninetales roared as he swats Sasha away.

"Oh!" said Itchy, "I hope Ninetales doesn't feel guilty about this later".

"YOU TWO!" shouted Ninetales, pointing to Carface and Killer.

"Us?" muttered the two canines as they looked at Ninetales' fury.

"Ye got the wrong one!" snapped Ninetales at them, making them cower away from him.

"NO!" shouted Carface, "WE DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Sh..she's the... same age.…" stuttered Killer.

"But not the same blood!" roared Ninetales.

"Too bad we don't have popcorn," sighed Jolteon, "This is starting to be a good show".

"Even if we did, we can't anyway... Bony," said Itchy.

"Captain Ninetales, sir!" shouted a Bagon wearing a handkerchief over his large head.

"Aye!" replied Ninetales.

"She's gone!"

"What!?" Ninetales goes where he swat Sasha and sees that she disappeared. He then looked and saw that the bloody medallion was gone as well, "The lass took the medallion as well!"

"Well, we're now at the part where Will rescues Elizabeth and…" Jolteon turned pale.

"What is it?" asked Vaporeon.

Jolteon pointed as they saw Eevee coming to from his blackout, "Jack is taken prisoner…"

"Hi, Eevee!" waved Flareon, making Itchy slap his forehead.

Ninetales looked at their direction, "Eevee?"

"So that's how he got caught," sighed Vaporeon.

Ninetales passes them and picks up Eevee, "Well, look at what the Meowth brought in…" he throws Eevee onto the floor, "Ex-captain Eevee Sparrow. Last time I saw ye, ye was on that accursed Island!"

"An island with trees!" said Eevee.

Ninetales sneered as he held his cutlass sword near Eevee's neck, "Why are ye here? Yer a tricky Pokemon to get rid of, but not anymore!"

"You do know that the girl is escaping, hmm?"

"What?!" Ninetales turns to his crew, "Get her!"

Eevee watches as the pirates go after Sasha and Charlie, _I prefer the old Ninetales... I hope he survives..._

_**Interceptor**_

"Where's Jack?" asked Charleon as he helped up Charlie and Sasha, wearing the medallion again.

"He... volunteered to stay behind," said Charlie.

"You knocked him out, didn't you?"

"How did you...?"

"Never mind, let's get going!" _I told you to watch your back, idiot_

"What now?" asked Bess.

_Oh well _"Stick to the Code!"

"What code?" asked Vec.

Charleon palms his face, "Set sail and hurry!"

"What about Eevee?" asked Shaina.

"He'll be fine! Let's just go!"

_**Black Pearl**_

"The _Interceptor_, huh?" grinned Ninetales as he saw the ship sail ahead of him.

"What should we do?" asked Carface.

"Oh, I don't know. How about lay back and enjoy the sun?"

"That sounds good. Do we get…" Ninetales slams his telescope on Carface's head.

"AFTER THEM, YE SCURVY DOGS!"

"Hey! I takes that as an insult!"

"And I'll be taking you overboard if you don't get going!"

"I'm glad nothing has changed," said Eevee as he struggled to get the ropes loose from being tied up to the mast. The _Black Pearl _fired its guns towards the _Interceptor_.

The two ships engaged in combat, firing their canons and swashbuckling each other. Unfortunately, because of the _Pearl's_ curse, it won, and the _Interceptor _was last seen sinking beneath the waves, the crew captured.

Ninetales swung the medallion in his paw, "We have it again, but we need the blood!"

"I wonder if he knows it's Charlie's?" whispered Jolteon to Flareon.

"How will he find out?" said Flareon.

"Since none of ye want to tell me," said Ninetales to the captured crew, "Exterminate them!"

"Barbossa!" shouted Charlie's voice. Ninetales and the others turn towards Charlie, hanging by a rope at the opposite end of the _Pearl_.

"And who are ye?"

"He's no one!" shouted Eevee, still tied up, "Absolutely no…"

"I am Charles Barkin," shouted Charlie, "The son of Bootstraps Barkin!"

"Barkin, ye say?" grinned Ninetales.

"Big mouth!" shouted Eevee.

Charlie takes out and points his pistol at Ninetales, "And I call Parlay!"

"So what?" grunted Ninetales, "You realize that I cannot die!"

"You can't, but…" he points the pistol to his head, "I can!"

"Ye wouldn't…"

"Try me!"

Ninetales thought about it for a moment before letting up, "Name yer terms!"

"First, let Sasha go!"

"I know that... anything else?"

"The crew is not to be harmed either, and also, release Eevee!"

"Agreed!" smiled Ninetales as he shook with Charlie.

"Huh?" said Eevee as a Scyther cuts him loose and sends him to Ninetales, who also got Sasha. He then made them to walk the plank.

"BARBOSSA, YOU CHEAT!" shouted Charlie, outraged.

"I didn't cheat on yer terms, boy," said Ninetales.

"YOU SAID…"

"I said she wasn't to be harmed, so she isn't. I'm letting her go, along with my dear friend, Eevee Sparrow".

"Off the plank?!" shouted Eevee.

"You're a monster, Barbossa!" shouted Sasha.

"Shame to see such beauty to be taken away from us, so…" He holds his paw out, "I'll be taking that dress back, lassie".

"Oh boy," sighed Eevee.

"Yep," said Jolteon, "Ninetales new nickname next to Nemesis, Barbossa".

"He'll be confused of why calling him Barbossa," said Flareon, "IF we get out of here!"

"Ninetales!" shouted Eevee, "Ain't you forgetting my pistol with one shot!"

"Of course not," said Ninetales as he takes the pistol from a pirate, "Catch!"

"Whoa!" shouted Eevee as he grabbed the pistol, but the sudden movement threw him and Sasha off the plank and into the ocean.

"Does Eevee know how to swim?" asked Jolteon.

"He should," said Flareon, "Didn't he rescue Sasha after all?"

"Oh, yeah".

"NOW, BACK TO ISLA MUERTA!" shouted Ninetales as his crew began cheering again.

"And hope this madness ends," said Itchy.

**Deserted Island**

"I can't believe that... that... Captain!" coughed Sasha as she crawled onto the sandy beach.

"You're telling me," said Eevee, draining the water from the pistol. _How long must this go? Can't we leave now before Ninetales becomes lonely?_

"So, how did you do it?" said Sasha, shaking the loose salty water off her.

"Do what?"

"Get off the island the first time? Barbossa said, during our brief dinner, that you were stranded on a deserted Island with only a pistol to keep you company".

_Good question, _"Um, I… well, I'm Captain Eevee Sparrow".

"In short, you have no idea how," Sasha watched as Eevee smiled sheepishly, "Smooth Sparrow. Wait, I got an idea. Let me see your cutlass!"

"Let you see my what?" said Eevee, backing away from Sasha.

"Honestly," Sasha grabbed Eevee's sword, "This is a cutlass, twit!"

"Oh" Eevee watched as Sasha cut dead bark from the trees and started to burn them.

"Since the whole Navy's out looking for me, they should be able to see this in no time!"

"Oh, sure," grunted Eevee as he turned around and saw giant white sails heading their way, "Blub"

"Look! It's the _Dauntless_!"

"Uh oh".

_**Dauntless**_

"But Commodore, we have to save Charlie!" pleaded Sasha as two British Soldiers held Eevee in handcuffs.

"And why must we spend time looking for a blacksmith traitor? He was working with that pirate!"

"To save me!" Sasha held his arm, "Consider it as a wedding present!"

"Wedding?!" said Eevee, "Boy, Charlie will feel sad after hearing about this".

"Sasha, are you asking Norrington's paw in…" began Sasha's father-character, Governor Swann.

"Yes, if he saves Charlie," said Sasha.

_Duh, Eevee! It's a trick! _Eevee held back his smile as he knew what was happening.

"Very well. Alright, men, shove off to…" Norrington turns to Eevee, "Where?"

"Isla de Muerta," said Eevee.

**Isla de Muerta**

"Okay, here's the deal," said Eevee as he was in the rowboat, Norrington and British Soldiers with him, "I'll go in and get Barbossa and his crew out, then, Charlie and I will be safe, okay".

"Very well, but no tricks, Sparrow!" snarled Norrington.

"Of course not," said Eevee as he dove into the water and swam inside the cave.

**Cave **

"Now that we have the real one, we can finally be rid of this curse, once and for all!" shouted Ninetales as the crew loudly cheered. Just then, he spots Eevee waltzing into the cave, waving at him. "It can't be possible…"

"Hello, foxy!" greeted Eevee.

"How did you get off that island so fast?!"

"Look outside and you'll find the answer"

"What?"

"There's the British Navy waiting outside for you all. Why not go after them, then break this curse?"

"Hmm," pondered Ninetales as Eevee went to him, "And why should we believe ye?"

"Because I can help you get rid of them all…" Eevee puts his paw into the chest and takes out a few coins, "Every… (drops a coin back in) Last… (drops another coin) One… (drops one more)" Eevee then hides the last coin, knowing that he was going to need it.

"Very well, Eevee," said Ninetales, shaking his paw.

"Well then, to the boats!"

Ninetales glances at Eevee, then the crew, "Take a walk! You four!" shouted Ninetales as he points to Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, and Itchy, "You're staying here, to keep our 'friends' company, along with me and me apple," he tosses a green apple and catches it in his paw.

"So, what now?" asked Flareon

"It's almost to the climax!" said Jolteon.

_**Black Pearl**_

Eevee's crew were in the _Black Pearl's _cells, thinking of what's to become of them after all this is over, except for Charleon, hoping it ends soon without any tragedy.

"Great!" he shouted, hitting the bars, "I had to be Gibbs! When I get out of here, I'll…" Suddenly, he hears someone shouting as something falls into the ocean.

"What's going on?" asked Bess, but her question gets answered as the door opens and Sasha appears, with the keys.

"Sasha!" shouted Snowflake.

"How did you do it?" asked Shaina.

"It's easy to trick stupid pirates," smiled Sasha as she unlocked the cell doors. Back on top of the ship, Sasha gets a lifeboat ready. "Charlie and Eevee need our help, so heave!" Sasha tugs, but looks back and sees the crew, unmoving. "What's wrong with you?"

"The Pirate Code," said Vec.

"Yeah, Eevee said to follow it," said Vullen.

"Plus, he owes us a ship, seeing we lost the last one," said Bess.

_Sorry Sasha, but you're on your own_… Charleon spoke up, "She's right. We got the _Pearl_, and Eevee said…"

"Oh, forget the Code!" shouted Sasha, "You're pirates! They're like guidelines anyways. Your captain's in danger and your going to sit around and do nothing?!" Everyone nods, upsetting Sasha. She glares at them as she launched her lifeboat and began rowing to the cave, "Bloody pirates!"

"Good luck, Sasha! You'll need it…" said Charleon as everyone got busy setting sail.

**Cave**

"So, how long must we wait?" asked Jolteon as he skipped a few rocks across the pool of water.

"We could sing songs," suggested Flareon. Just then, they heard faint yelling and gun fires coming from the outside.

"Ah, the only song I like to hear is the one where my crew's killing off people," said Ninetales, his ears perked up.

'You know, Ninetales," said Eevee, approaching Jolteon, "This may be a good experience for you and I… especially me!" He takes Jolteon's sword and pushes him into the water. Then, he throws a sword to Charlie, who uses it against Flareon and Vaporeon.

"What now?!" asked Flareon as Charlie swings his sword to them.

"DUCK!!" shouted Vaporeon as Charlie's sword narrowly missed their heads.

Ninetales became angry and began swinging his sword against Eevee's, "FIGHT, YE STUPID ONES!"

"Well, when in Rome!" said Flareon as he clashes swords with Charlie's.

"Let's just hurry this up!" said Vaporeon as he joins in.

"I see ye haven't forgotten swordplay, Eevee!" shouted Ninetales as his cutlass threw sparks from clashing against Eevee's cutlass.

"Nope!" shouted Eevee, amazed that he knew how to sword fight.

"Then again, I never played fair!" Ninetales hits Eevee on the face and stabs him.

"That tickles!" chuckled Eevee as he steps back into the moonlight and becomes revealed as a cursed pirate. Eevee examined himself and shows the coin to a confused Ninetales, "I just had to have one of these!"

"SPARROW!" roared Ninetales as he and Eevee continue their swordplay, while Charlie was busy with the others.

"Come on, is that the best you got?" shouted Charlie as he continued to fight off Flareon and Vaporeon. Just then, Jolteon got out of the water.

"Nope!" shouts Flareon as he tags the confused Jolteon, "You're it!"

"For what?" asked Jolteon as Charlie knocks him back into the water.

"Anyone else?" asked Charlie.

"Sorry about this," said Itchy as he charges for him, the moonlight showing his skeletal features, "YAAA!" Charlie sidesteps as Itchy hits right through Vaporeon, making all his bones fall to pieces.

"Vaporeon! Pull yourself together!!" shouted Flareon.

"Shut up!!" shouted Vaporeon, putting his body back together. Charlie kept slashing at Flareon as Jolteon got out of the water.

"Finally…" panted Jolteon as he feels a tap on his shoulder, "Huh?"

Sasha swings a big, golden rod and knocks Jolteon back in.

"Charlie!" shouted Sasha as Charlie knocked Flareon on his back.

"Sasha!" shouted Charlie as he and Sasha hugged together. Just then, Sasha sees Eevee fighting Ninteales, their bones showing in the bright moonlight.

"Who's side is he on?"

"Ours".

Eevee swings and cuts off one of Ninetales' bony tails and catches it, "Oops…"

Ninetales grabs it and puts it back on, "Of all the things…"

Charlie and Sasha meanwhile grabbed the rod as Jolteon jumped out of the water.

"Now I'm mad!" he shouted as he felt something go through him. Looking down, he sees he's got a rod right through him. "Great! What could be worse!"

"Ahem!" came Flareon's voice. Jolteon looked back and saw that the rod attached him with Flareon and Vaporeon.

"So long!" said Charlie as he and Sasha kick them into the water.

Eevee saw what happened. _Now's the time! Sorry Ninetales..._ He punches Ninetales on the nose, making him howl back. Eevee puts the coin in his paw, slices his paw ("Ow!") and tosses the bloodied coin to Charlie.

"I don't think so, Barkin!" shouted Ninetales as he held his pistol towards Charlie.

Jolteon climbs out of the water with Flareon and Vaporeon... minus the rod, "I'm so gonna shock the bloody book when we get out!"

Charlie stood by the chest when they all heard a gun fire. Ninetales looked back and saw Eevee, a smoking pistol in his paw and tears in his eyes.

Ninetales sighed, "You had that pistol for so long, Sparrow. Now you wasted your one shot!"

"He didn't waste it!" shouted Charlie. Ninetales turns to see Charlie's own paw bloody. Charlie opens his paw and drops the two bloody coins into the chest, breaking the curse. Ninetales dropped his pistol and opens his jacket, to see a bloody spot where his heart is.

"I feel...cold," muttered Ninetales as he falls to the ground, his apple dropping from his paw.

"It happened…" said Jolteon, stunned.

"Is it over now?" asked Itchy.

_**Black Pearl**_

"Rules stink!" said Charleon as the ship sailed away from Isla de Muerta.

"I wonder if we should have followed her inside," said Vec as they began to hear cheers from the _Dauntless_, "Now that's strange... first, they were fighting, now they're celebrating?"

"Blow me horns," said Bess, looking through a telescope.

"What?" said Charleon, "What is it?"

"The cursed pirates that turn skeleton in the moonlight... are back to normal!"

Charleon takes Bess's telescope, "Let me see!! Oh man, that means the curse is broken"

"So, they're free, hmm?" said Gerta, "Good for them, those troublemaking bilge rats!"

_It's still weird to hear these guys speaking pirates... _Charleon glanced at Shaina, who had her paw put on her chest, "Are you okay?"

"You look sick... and sad... and hurt…" said Vullen.

Shaina held onto the _Pearl's _railing, "It just feels like... a part of me is... Gone…"

Charleon turned pale, _Yikes, her love for Ninetales still retains within her!_

"How would that be possible?" asked Kristen.

"I can't really explain it, but its a real strong feeling…" Shaina puts her paw over her heart, "from my heart"

"Maybe you're ill," said Vec.

"I think you should lie down. It looks like you're crying," said Kristen.

Shaina feels tears falling from her eyes, "I... am... but why?"

"Ooh, boy…" muttered Charleon.

"Charleon, do you know why she's like this?" asked Vec.

"Erm... no, none at all... guess... all the excitement has gone to his head".

"Shaina's a girl," said Gerta.

"Right, of course she is… Heh...heh... probably just sea sick or something... Heh".

"I know how to fix this," said Kristen.

"Really, how?"

"First off…" Kristen slams her fist into Charleon's head.

"GAH!!" shouted Charleon, soothing his head.

"Well, that didn't work".

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"I was think of reading your mind... after all, you know why Shaina is upset".

"Are you okay?" asked Bess.

'Never better…"

"I was talking to Shaina!"

"Oh sure, talk to the heart-broken canine while I have a real physical injury!"

"Heart broken?" said Vec, "Shaina, what are you heart broken about?"

"It's going to sound strange to you all, but when I tried to think about it," said Shaina, closing her eyes and concentrating, "I keep seeing Barbossa".

"Sorry I asked... OW!!" Snowflake hit Vec over the head.

"Now you know how I feel," said Charleon.

"Why are you seeing Barbossa?" asked Bess.

"Strange, but I feel like we're... connected... in our hearts," said Shaina.

"That is very strange. How can you love that pirate?"

"I don't know. I just... Do".

"Well, I just figured out what Eevee has done," said Charleon, "Barbossa is dead!"

"How do you know that he's dead?" asked Shaina, shocked to hear the news.

"Simple, your heart is telling us he's dead".

"But why…" Shaina shed more tears, "Am I crying... for that... Ninetales?"

"Erm... anyone got any perfect excuses?"

"How about the salt got in your eyes?" asked Vec.

"The... salt got in your eyes?"

"We're floating on board an ocean! Why, what would you have said?"

"I don't know! Maybe you've known him in a different lifetime!?"

"Oh, that's rich, a different lifetime. Your talking as if all this is a bad dream!"

"I wish it was…" Something splashes Charleon over the head, "Okay, who did that?!" He goes to the railing and looks overboard and sees...

"It's just a Magikarp," said Bess, looking down.

"Looks like it likes ye," said Gerta.

"Congrats?" said Vec.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" shouted Charleon as he ran from the railing.

"Dramatic," said Leafeon.

"Shaina?" said Vullen to the setter.

"I'll be fine," said Shaina, "I just need to think why... I keep seeing Barbossa".

"Funny... I feel sad as well... almost thinking of calling him my brother... so, you're not alone".

"And for some reason, I think Charleon has some answers," said Kristen, looking around, "Uh, where is he?"

"GET AWAY!!" shouted Charleon from on top of the mast.

"What's the big deal?" Kristen looks overboard, "It's just a Magikarp playing games".

"Point... It can't be the same one who's chasing me…," Charleon glances at the Magikarp, "Can it?" The Magikarp sprayed him with water and disappeared beneath the waves.

"Now that's over... TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW!!"

"Um…"

"Charleon, tell us what's going on here?!"

"Um... Voodoo?"

"Yeah... and Slowbros have an IQ of 4000".

"They do?" said Vec as Kristen glared at him.

Charleon got away from the couple: _Oh man! Eevee, if we get out of this, you're going to be dead meat, even if it means being buried alive by your folks!_

**Port Royal: Prison**

Eevee was scheduled to be hanged. As Eevee stood on top of the gallows, he heard what the soldier was reading from a scroll.

"And so, the pirate known as Eevee Sparrow is to be hanged today for crimes against the British Empire and Piracy!"

Drum rolls, Eevee closed his eyes and gulped as the bay doors opened, and he falls through... but a sword breaks his fall.

"Sparrow!" shouts Charlie as he fights his way through stunned officers and throws a dagger to free him.

"What kept you?" said Eevee as he and Charlie take on swords to fight against the British Troops. During the brief fight, Eevee spots the _Black Pearl _from the fort.

"Eevee! Get out of here!" shouted Charlie, knocking down the soldiers.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Eevee jumps off the fort and dives into the water. Eevee emerges as he sets off for the _Black Pearl_.

_**Black Pearl**_

"Need a claw?" said Charleon as he lifted Eevee onto the ship.

"Yeah! Let's hurry! Ninetales is…" began Eevee before Charleon stopped him.

"Eevee, slow down! Just take the helm, trust me".

"Fine," said Eevee as he takes the helm and opens his compass, "All I got to say is, what an adventure!" He closes the compass and it emits a white glow that blinds Eevee and the others.

**To Be Concluded...**


	4. Back to Reality and a hidden secret

**Mansion: Dining Room**

Everyone was getting up from the floor, confused to know what happened. Eevee, on the other hand, was quickly recovering as he realized what he did.

"Ninetales!" shouted Eevee as he saw the fox, lying in the same position as he fell dead.

"Hey! We're back!" said Flareon.

"It's over?" asked Itchy.

"Ninetales, get up!" cried Eevee, shaking the fox, "I'm sorry for what I did. Just get up!"

"Ugh, what happened just now?" asked Vullen.

"I had this strange dream," said Shaina.

"What?" asked Bess, "Us being in that pirate movie?"

"You too?"

"Strange, huh?"

"I know. Ninetales was Barbossa and…" Shaina gasped, "Ninetales?!"

Eevee continued to shake Ninetales, but got no response. Eevee backed away slowly, "What have I done?"

"Who knew that to escape from there was to... shoot him…" stated Charleon.

"WHAT?!" shouted Vullen, "IT WASN'T A DREAM?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"It all began with this book, where I put in the words _Pirates of the Caribbean _and then, there was this…" said Eevee until he saw Ninetales beginning to stir, "Wha…?"

"Ugh," grunted Ninetales as he tried to get up, "Man, it feels like I've been shot…"

"Bro, are you okay?" asked Vullen as Eevee edged away.

"Except for this migraine, yeah, I'm fine".

"Do you... remember anything?" asked Itchy.

"No, except this weird dream that I was that pirate from the _Pirates of the Caribbean _movie. What's his name... Barbossa!"

"It was real," said Shaina, "We all had it".

"How did this happen?"

"Um," said Eevee, edging closer to the door, "I don't know…" Eevee bumped into someone as he made his way to the door. Turning around, he comes face to face with Vullen.

"You said something about a book; what book?" asked Vullen.

"This book," said Vaporeon, holding the book in his mouth, "We, or should I say Eevee, got it from the library".

"The library?!" said Ninetales, shocked. He turned towards Eevee, "You went to the library?!"

"It was the other Charlie's idea!" said Eevee as he ran behind a confused Kristen.

Ninetales took the book from Vaporeon's mouth and went towards Eevee, cowering behind his mother, "Show us who gave you this book at once".

**Library**

"It was in here," said Eevee as he opens door, but the place's atmosphere seemed different since the first time they came. Just then, a Noctowl flaps down to them.

"May I help you?" it asked.

"We're looking for... what are they again?" asked Eevee.

"Whooo?"

"Ralts and all three of it's evolved forms," said Flareon.

"A Ralts, Kirlia, Gallade, and a Gardevoir?"

"That's them!"

"I'm sorry, but they... lived a long time ago, back when this library was first opened in the early 1900's".

Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Charleon, and Itchy stood still and quiet.

"Oh yes. The first Librarian's assistants. The librarian had a son who was quite... imaginative. So, Ralts and his siblings created a book for him, a book where one whose imagination can take them on adventures".

"You mean…" Ninetales held up the book in front of Noctowl, "This one?"

Noctowl's eyes grew wider than usual, "Yes! That's the one, but how? This book was lost during the great Earthquake, where the old library was destroyed, along with Ralts and his siblings!"

"According to these four, Ralts and his siblings gave it to them just yesterday".

"It could be possible that, your Eevee is the one this book was meant to go to".

"I don't want it anymore," said Eevee, "It almost killed Ninetales, it caused him to hurt his friends".

Noctowl chuckled a little, "My little friend, this book is benign. It can never kill anyone, just makes it seem like it".

"Does it also put anyone in the book who doesn't know about it into a deep sleep?" asked Vaporeon.

"Well, the power of the book is based on the strength of the imagination. Hmm, that means that the Eevee has quite a big one!"

"Apart from six of us, everyone else was kinda... Hypnotized".

"Well, I really don't know much, but it is known that the book would get some characters to act out parts of the story, thus your hypnosis theory".

"Weird," said Itchy.

"Okay, but I have a question," said Vaporeon, "Do you have a book on something called... Elemental Knights?"

"Elemental... Knights?" asked Noctowl, "Hmm, I don't recall... is it the title of a book?"

"It had a symbol on it!" said Eevee.

"What did it look like?" asked Noctowl. Vaporeon drew the symbol on a piece of paper and showed it to Noctowl. "Ah, Yes! That one!" Noctowl flew off, then returned holding the same book Gardevoir took away from Vaporeon earlier in the day, "This one?"

"That's the one!" said Vaporeon.

"That symbol…" muttered Ninetales, shivering from looking at the same insignia that was on the murderer of his parents.

"Yes, it is a strange book," said Noctowl, putting the book on the floor, "I never did read it, but… MY GOODNESS!!" He opens the book, but it shows that many pages were smeared with what looked like blood.

"Nice," muttered Ninetales.

"Who would do this to a book? Its... Its monstrous!" Noctowl flips through the pages, but sees that one passage was readable, "Hmm… It states 'The Elemental Knights were formed of a group of seven individuals... They were known to possess the powers of one element each: Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Light, Dark; but one had the power of Life, thus naming itself Ultimate. They were last seen during the era of the Crusades, where they were trying to bring forth a prophecy of long ago... the Ninetales Prophecy of Legend! (Ninetales' stomach did a summersault as he heard the part of the Prophecy) This was until they vanished at the end of the Crusades... no one has seen or heard of these knights for a while…'".

"And then?" asked Ninetales, determined to learn more of his fate.

"There's more... but it smeared and unreadable".

"Right... Thank you, Noctowl... for everything".

**Fox Manor**

Ninetales was sitting at the table in his room with the book that made him the cursed pirate captain, "Why me? Why me?"

"Ninetales?" said Shaina as she entered his room. Ninetales looked up at her and gave out a small smile.

"How's Sasha? Does she... forgive me?"

"She does," said Shaina as she closed the door behind her and laid on Ninetales' bed, "In fact, no one really knew what was going on at the time, except for... you know".

"I'm sorry... I feel so…"

"It's alright," said Shaina as she got off the bed and kisses Ninetales on his white, furry cheek, "Just don't get yourself down for what happened in there. It's no ones fault".

"Why me? Why me?" cried Ninetales, his tears dropping onto the table. Shaina nuzzled him as she wiped his tears away.

"Ninetales, please don't cry. It's going to be all right".

"I'm being targeted by three sides... ShadowMaster, Belladonna and now... Elemental Knights... maybe I should end my life to find peace".

Suddenly, Shaina stopped nuzzling him and slapped him. Ninetales slowly turned, his paw on his cheek, and saw that Shaina was crying, "Don't say things like that! You know I hate it when you give up hope so easily!"

"S...Shaina…" Ninetales busy rubbed his cheek.

Shaina shed a few more tears, "I'm sorry, Ninetales... you were scaring me there for a minute".

Ninetales stopped rubbing his cheek and held her close, nuzzling into her silky fur, "Shh... I'm sorry... I'm just... too tired…" He smiles wryly, "If I killed myself, that would just be running away, right? And I've ran away from a lot of things. I'm tired of running away".

"That's it, Ninetales. That's what I like to hear from my future husband".

Ninetales blushed, "I can't run away. I'll let you all down. Sasha, Charlie, Vullen, my parents... You…"

Shaina hugged Ninetales, "Remember Ninetales, you have friends that can help you out of any trouble!"

"Like you?"

"Yes".

"Guess I'm gonna do a lot of fighting, huh?"

"Looks like it, huh?"

"I have to fight to make a better future... for you and our future family".

Shaina blushed redder than her fur, "Yeah…"

Ninetales began to go limp, which made Shaina look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"N...Nothing…" replied Ninetales, "I'm just feeling tired... that's all! Heh, I looked good as a skeleton, huh?"

"Yeah, my Captain".

"Somehow, I was able to see you speaking about me, saying how much you find me... Attractive," he grins, "Guess your bond towards me was strong".

"Yeah, I guess so!"

"How did you react when I was... Shot?" Shaina looks away, which made Ninetales hold her closer to him until she was touching his warm fur, "Sorry, I'm sorry... a stupid question…"

"I felt... Empty".

"What...?"

"I felt like, I lost you, again!"

"Again?"

"I almost lost you when you were tortured by Belladonna, then... the Leech... now this?"

Ninetales closes his eyes and strokes Shaina's silky fur, "Shaina…"

"Ninetales…"

"Forgive me... for the pain I gave you".

Shaina hugged him as tears fell onto Ninetales' fur, "Please, I told you I forgave you!"

"I know, but the Elemental Knights, what do they want with me?"

"I don't know".

"I'm... scared…"

Shaina licked him on the muzzle, "Please don't be. I'll be here for you... Always".

"I know... I know…" Ninetales gives off a big yawn.

"Maybe we better get some sleep".

"Yeah…" Shaina tried to leave, but Ninetales didn't want to let her go.

"Something tells me you don't want to be alone tonight".

"After what has happened thus far?" He kisses her deeply.

Shaina giggled as she hopped onto the bed and slipped into the covers.

Ninetales picks up the book and examines it, "Eevee asked me to lock this away".

"Shame. Maybe Eevee should have thought of a better story than _Pirates of the Caribbean_".

"It really effected him... he wants to stay with his parents because he felt guilty".

"Oh well, but he'll get over it, right?"

"Yes, once he plays video games again". Ninetales walks over to the safe and locks the book away, "I wonder if this book knows about the Ninetales Prophecy of Legend, the one those Elemental Knights are seeking".

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I don't think it'll work, anyways". After locking the book away, Ninetales got into bed, goes underneath the covers and held Shaina close to him, "They say that when you find your Precious Treasure, you must protect it at all cost".

Shaina blushed again, "Oh, Ninetales, stop".

"You mean everything to me, Shaina. I'll give my life for you to make sure you're safe," He licks her cheek, "Including Vullen, Sasha and all my friends".

Shaina snuggled closer to Ninetales' warm fur, gives him a good night kiss, and yawns, "I love you…" She falls asleep afterwards.

Ninetales kisses her on the muzzle, "I love you too…" He snuggles into her soft fur and falls asleep".

As the couple fall asleep, a light emits from Ninetales' safe as the book teleports back to its owner.

**YO HO (A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME)**

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

_Pirates of the Caribbean _and song belong to Disney. Only used it for fun


End file.
